Laser pistol (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =3 |value =175 |edid =WeapLaserPistol |baseid = }} The AEP7 laser pistol is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The laser pistol returns as the entry level energy pistol in Fallout: New Vegas. The laser pistol is one of the weakest energy pistols, but is also the most common. Unlike the majority of the weapons in New Vegas, the laser pistol does not have a "true iron sights" function. Like other energy weapons, the laser pistol has a multiplier on critical chance, making Critical Hits more frequent with this weapon over most others. Critical hits that are fatal reduce enemies to piles of steaming ash. This process does not damage any equipment or items the victim was holding or wearing prior to their death. By nature of firing a beam projectile, its shots will instantly hit, negating any need to lead the shot. Additionally, the laser pistol's beam will ignite any gas leak traps that it passes through. A laser pistol can be repaired by copies of itself and its variants or any one handed energy weapon with the Jury Rigging perk. The sound is almost the same but very noticeably quieter than its Fallout 3 counterpart. Durability The laser pistol can fire a total of about 995 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 34 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Pew Pew, a unique variant found in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters during the A Valuable Lesson quest. * Missing laser pistol, found only during the Pistol Packing unmarked quest. * Compliance Regulator , applies a knockdown effect on target on a successful Critical Hit. * GRA laser pistol identical to the laser pistol, but can use modifications and makes a different sound when fired. Comparison Locations * Goodsprings - if you select Energy Weapons as a Tag skill during the tutorial, the Courier receives a laser pistol from Doc Mitchell. If the Guns skill is also tagged, it will take precedence and you will instead only receive a 9mm Pistol. Also, a laser pistol can be found in a box in Doc Mitchell's house along with some energy cells. * Goodsprings cave - two laser pistols can be usually found in the coyote-infested cave, respectively on the corpse of a Bright follower and one of the dead settlers laying inside, along with some energy cells. * Hidden Valley bunker - on the first floor, if you go to the resting quarters across from the shooting range, there will be several footlockers filled with laser pistols. 10 or more can be found, though all must be stolen. * Nipton - inside Nipton Hall on the top floor, inside Mayor Steyn's office, on the shelf just behind the Mayor's desk. * Primm Pass - just a little ways from the New California Republic outpost, a Bright follower has a laser pistol. * Silver Rush - can be bought from Gloria Van Graff in Freeside. * Vault 22 - on a table to the left from the entrance to the room with the flamer. * Villa, Sierra Madre - located at the base of a tree in a courtyard on the east side. * One can be found, along with some ammunition, on the corpse of a Bright Brotherhood follower under a railway bridge between Jean Sky Diving and Sloan. * The Vendortron at the Gun Runners kiosk will sell laser pistols from early on in the game. * They can often be purchased from Quartermaster Bardon. * HELIOS One - 1 in the cabinet behind the entrance desk. Sounds Gallery Laser pistol 01 (Gamebryo).png|Hi-res image References Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons ru:Лазерный пистолет (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Laserpistole (Fallout: New Vegas)